whitewolffandomcom-20200213-history
Kubera (CTD)
Kuberas are a Phyla of [[Inanimae|'Inanimae']], a type of fae similar to [[Changeling (cWOD)|'Changelings']]. Overview Kuberas are the faeries of flowers, trees, and other plants. The Anchors of Gladelings range from ancient groves, towering single trees, or fields of flowers. The Anchors of the Krofted can range from beautifully crafted objects of wood, shaped bushes, or genetically crafted flowers. History Since the early eras of Earth, the Dryads have been tied to prosperity and increasing material wealth, whether in the form of harvests or gems or what have you. During the War of Making they served as strategists and sergeants. Today, with the invention of money, they focus on things like the stock market, lotteries, gambling, and game shows. Nature The Nymphs are a happy, loquacious people and thoroughly enjoy sharing their gifts with anyone the deem "deserving," at least at that moment. They like jokes and gossip but their sense of humor fails when they are the recipients of such as they are extremely proud. They are famous for their pursuit of material comforts and possess an essential, uninhibited love for the world of sensation that most Inanimae find mystifying. For the Kuberas the worth of something isn't monetary but to what extent it gives delight. While there a few Dryads who acknowledge that world can mean more than its effect on ears, lips, loins, or bellies, these enlightened ones are few and far between. For this reason they are usually considered shallow by there fellow Inanimae and as squandering their Glamour on the meaningless and frivolous, whether it be numerous lovers, rich accoutrements, or five-star meals they can't actually taste. The Nymphs, though, know that to make Glamour you have to spend Glamour and they have a gift for it and their services are always in demand. Members of the Empire of Seeds, most of their numbers are still Gladelings. That doesn't get in the way of mingling with the meat, however, and they are still rather haughty. The reason, perhaps, that so many Kuberas remain Gladelings is that as long as their Anchors produce seed they can be reborn in the next generation. Gladelings have decent relationships with their Krofted siblings but often see them as slightly dull cousins. Affinity: Verdage Appearance The Dryads can possess almost any coloring and bone structure, but can be known by their narrow, extended ears. Though they can have any build, especially young ones, most are graceful with an erotic plumpness, usually around the belly. This potbelly is grows more pronounced with age and is seen as a sign of prosperity, though it is actually a sign of the Husk showing its vegetable nature and becoming a tree. All Nymphs prefer elaborate, fashionable hairstyles, bright or heavy jewelry, and rich clothes. Most know a good deal about the use of cosmetics as well. Lifestyle Of all the Inanimae, the Kuberas spend the most time among the mortals an the Kithain. They celebrate all forms of sensuality and often find jobs among the meat in professions that cater to those delights, including the adult entertainment industry. Jeu As with other Phyla, the Jeu of a Kubera is not determined by age but rather by time out of Slumber and therefore affects outlook more than appearance. * Childlings -''' As childlings are still unsure about human likeness, they can often be on the heavy side while still enjoying dancing and social events. They burst with life and excitement for the newly-discovered world and can spend a good deal of their time among the meat advocating for the sensual arts such as vinting or cooking and living a Glamorous life. * 'Wilders -' Wilders are loquacious, confident, and full of quips and scams. They crave expensive things like food and clothes and will get the money for such things through any number of business or criminal schemes. They love the arts of movement like dance and acrobatics. * 'Grumps -' Grumps hold the extended Kubera community together. They are almost always rooted and so occupy themselves with staying close to their anchors and meddling in others' affairs from a distance. Some may simply count and recount their assets. Birthrights & Frailty * 'Fertile Minds -' With their ties to fertility, the Kuberas are able to increase the productivity or fertility of any endeavor: childbearing, farming, business dividends, etc, as long as they are not the recipient. This can turn a poor beginning in the stock market into wealth, marginal earth into a fertile garden. Because of this some believe the concept or money is from the Kuberas. Everything they touch turns to gold. The effects of this are best left in the hands of the Storyteller and could include a Glamour cost if he or she deems it appropriate. * 'The Glow - '''The Kuberas usually possess an aura of satisfied indulgence like the pampered look of of contentment only the wealthy possess. This aura unconsciously signifies pleasure and a good time to everyone who notices them, leaving the viewer open to suggestion or seduction. This glow also makes it hard to get out of the spotlight as people wonder where they may have met them before. This grants a +2 dice on all social endeavor rolls. * '''Counting -' Numbers and counting fascinate and mystify the Plant-folk. When near something countable like floor tiles, jars of beans, or cars in a lot, as long as they have nothing better to do, they will happily lose themselves in counting. They longer they are active the worse this compulsion becomes. Childlings can usually avoid it. Grumps are dangerously susceptible. Many older Dryads will employ enchanted accountants to keep count of everything they have and, when the urge strikes, simply ask them and put aside the urge for the time. Views of the Others * 'Glomes -' Kuberas find the Heavy People slow and boring. After all, they don't understand the joy and excitement of the meat world. * 'Ondines -' The Dryads see the Nereids as cool and sensual and pity them for the pain they experience in the world. * 'Parosemes -' If there is a folk the Nymphs envy for their freedom and joy, it is the sylphs. * 'Solimonds -' The Plant folk see the Salamanders as beasts and dangerous enemies. * 'Mannikins -' Kuberas find the Toys strange and sad... as if they have lost something. * 'Kithain -' The Nymphs enjoy the Fair-folk. Especially the Satyrs. References # CTD. '''Inanimae: The Secret Way, pp. 38-39, 44, 54-55. Gallery Inanimae01.png Category:Gallain (CTD) Category:Changeling: The Dreaming kith